1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display projector lamp module, and particularly to a display projector lamp module having heat dissipation device to improve heat dissipation efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Image display projectors generate display images and project them to display screens for viewing by one or more viewers. The display images are formed and projected by passing light from a high-intensity light source such as a plurality of high intensity lamps through an image-forming medium such as a translucent film or liquid crystal display. Alternatively, the display images are formed through digital light processing which uses digital micromirror devices to form the display images. It is generally known that the high-intensity light source implemented in known image display projectors typically generates a large amounts of heat. In addition, as the high-intensities, e.g., 2000 or more lumens, the amount of heat generated by these light sources has also increased. Furthermore, the display projector is used in a high heat state for a long time and the life time of the display projector is consequently shortened.
Conventional image display projectors include fans to blow air over the light sources and lamp reflectors to cool them by forced convection. In this regard, conventional image display projector is typically housed in a metal cover and includes a plurality of inlets and outlets formed on opposite sidewalls of the cover. The inlets enable cool air to be drawn into the display projector, and the outlets enable heated air to exhaust from the display projector. When the heated air flows out from the outlets of the projector, heat generated by the light sources is absorbed by the cover near the outlets. Thus, heat generated by the light sources is accumulated in the cover near the outlets, and a temperature of the outlets is higher than other portions of the cover; thus, increasing the risks of injury (such as being scaled) when handling or accidentally touching the image display projector.
What is needed, therefore, is a new display projector lamp module having a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-described disadvantages.